Monument of Honor
__TOC__ ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Description The Monument of Honor showcases trophies for PvE and PvP titles. The full list of PvE displays and rank requirements is not yet known. *''The deeds of honor rise above the'' darkness of time, told in story Written on stone and patterned in the stars, lit by glory Never to be forgotten. *(Only if the character has reached a rank in the Kind Of A Big Deal title track) <-Name-> has reached the rank of <-Rank Title-> in the Kind of a Big Deal title track. *(Only if the character has completed the Prophecies Campaign) Behold the deeds of the Flameseeker Prophecy, fulfilled by <-Name->, who defeated the Titans, thwarted the machinations of the Lich, and freed Kryta from the Mursaat! *(Only if the character has completed the Factions Campaign) Let it be known, near and far, that Cantha's legends pay tribute to the honorable <-Name->, savior of the Emperor Kisu, who sent the traitor Shiro Tagachi to his rightful doom. *(Only if the character has completed the Nightfall Campaign) Hail to the hero who freed Kourna, rescued Vabbi, defended Istan, and vanquished the dark god Abaddon in the Domain of Anguish! Hail, Kormir, Goddess of Truth, and her greatest champion, <-Name->! All Elona sings in praise! *(Only if the character has completed the To Sorrow's Furnace questline) Deep beneath Sorrow's Furnace, a true hero was born. May the name of <-Name->, who defeated the Iron Forgeman, protected the Tome of the Rubicon, and crushed the Stone Summit Dwarves, be forever remembered. *(Only if the character has completed the elite mission The Deep.) ''From Cavalon to the Jade Sea, the tales of <-Name-> shall be spread far and wide celebrating the destruction of Kanaxai and his Oni, causing downfall of the Nightmare Horde. Let all who see this remember. *(Only if the character has completed all of the Fissure of Woe quests) In a time of darkness, there was light. Behold this shining star of honor, who followed Balthazar's summons into the Fissure of Woe and defied Menzies the Mad. May the victory over the Eternals be remembered so long as the stars shine! May the Forge eternally be free! All hail <-Name->! *(Only if the character has completed all of the Underworld quests) ''Let all who read this know the glory of <-Name->, whose mighty deeds have restored order to the realm of the dead! Grenth himself owes honor to the one who crossed into the Mists, hunted foul demons beyond the doors of death, and brought Grenth's justice to the legions of Dhuum. *(Only if the character has completed the Mallyx the Unyielding questline) The legends tell of a hero to whom even nightmares held no fear! The powerful <-Name->, who routed the Margonite Mallyx's forces in the Domain of Anguish after the defeat of Abaddon. From the Foundry of Failed Creations to the Stygian Veil, let the bells ring forever in celebration of this hero's deeds! Acquisition *''This is the only monument that does not require a monumental tapestry to activate it. Displays PvE Titles Cartographer *''Eternal Tyrian Cartographer: Obtained by earning 100% Exploration of Tyria. *''Eternal Canthan Cartographer: Obtained by earning 100% Exploration of Cantha. *''Eternal Elonian Cartographer: Obtained by earning 100% Exploration of Elona. *''Eternal Legendary Cartographer: Obtained by earning all three Cartographer titles. Conqueror *''Eternal Conqueror of Sorrow's Furnace: Obtained by completing the To Sorrow's Furnace quest line. When doing The Final Assault you will gain the quest The Forge Heart. You have to take the reward for The Forge Heart from Ennis Granitestrider near the forge, as well as the reward for The Final Assault from the Dwarven Prospector right outside the outpost after completing the *series* of SF quest's. The trophy is a statue of the Iron Forgeman. *''Eternal Conqueror of The Fissure of Woe: Obtained by completing all quests in the Fissure of Woe. The trophy is a statue of Balthazar. *''Eternal Conqueror of The Underworld: Obtained by completing all quests in the Underworld. The trophy is a statue of Grenth. *''Eternal Conqueror of The Deep: Obtained by completing The Deep elite mission. The trophy is a bronze statue of Kanaxai. *''Eternal Conqueror of Urgoz's Warren: Obtained by completing Urgoz's Warren Elite Mission. The trophy is a bronze statue of Urgoz. *''Eternal Conqueror of the Domain of Anguish: Obtained by entirely completing the Mallyx the Unyielding quest. The trophy is a statue of Mallyx the Unyielding. Consumables *''Eternal Ale Hound'': Obtained from rank 2 in the Drunkard title track. The Trophy is kegs and tankards of ale. *''Eternal Sweet Tooth'': Obtained from rank 2 in the Sweet Tooth title track. The Trophy is an assortment of in-game sweets. *''Eternal Party Animal'': Obtained from rank 2 in the Party Animal title track. The Trophy is an assortment of fireworks and transformation potions. Defender of Ascalon *''Eternal Defender of Ascalon'': Obtained by earning the Defender of Ascalon title. The trophy depicts young Gwen playing a flute under a blue flag. Gamer *''Eternal Skillz'': Obtained by earning at least the third rank in the Gamer title track. The Trophy is a roller beetle. Guardian *''Eternal Protector of Tyria: Obtained by earning the Protector of Tyria title. The trophy is a map of Tyria draped over a stand. *''Eternal Protector of Cantha: Obtained by earning the Protector of Cantha title. The trophy is a map of Cantha draped over a stand. *''Eternal Protector of Elona: Obtained by earning the Protector of Elona title. The trophy is a map of Elona draped over a stand. *''Eternal Guardian of Tyria: Obtained by earning the Guardian of Tyria title. The trophy is a map of Tyria draped over a stand. *''Eternal Guardian of Cantha'': Obtained by earning the Guardian of Cantha title. The trophy is a map of Cantha draped over a stand. *''Eternal Guardian of Elona'': Obtained by earning the Guardian of Elona title. The trophy is a map of Elona draped over a stand. *''Eternal Legendary Guardian'': Obtained by earning all three Guardian and all three Protector titles. Hero *''Eternal Hero of Tyria: Obtained by completing the Prophecies campaign. The trophy is a bronze statue of the Undead Lich with arms and wings outstretched. The trophy's insignia is the Scepter of Orr. *''Eternal Hero of Cantha: Obtained by completing the Factions campaign. The trophy is a bronze statue of Shiro Tagachi in a battle stance. The trophy's insignia is Shiro's guild emblem. *''Eternal Hero of Elona: Obtained by completing the Nightfall campaign. The trophy is a bronze statue of Abaddon's head, downturned. The trophy's insignia is an eyeball. Luck *''Eternal Fortune: Obtained by earning at least the second rank of the Lucky title track. The trophy shows several stacks of purple playing cards with bits of wood, four-leaf clovers, a horseshoe and a mug of Shamrock Ale. This trophy has no insignia. *''Eternal Misfortune'': Obtained by earning at least the second rank of the Unlucky Title track. Trophy is a dead black cat under a ladder, a broken mirror, and an umbrella. Master of the North *''Eternal Master of the North'': Obtained by reaching Rank 6 in the Master of the North Title Track. Depicts the Eye of the North (outpost). Reputation *''Eternal Savior of the Kurzicks: Obtained by earning Rank 4 in the Friend of the Kurzicks title track. Depicts the Kurzick flag. *''Eternal Savior of the Luxons: Obtained by earning Rank 4 in the Friend of the Luxons title track. Depicts the Luxon flag. *''Eternal Spearmarshal'': Obtained by earning rank 10 in the Sunspear title track. Depicts a statue of a Sunspear with a sunburst insignia. *''Eternal Lightbringer'': Obtained by earning rank 8 in the Lightbringer title track. Depicts a member of the Order of Whispers and has the lightbringer insignia. *''Eternal Delver'': Obtained by reaching Rank 10 in the Deldrimor Title Track. Depicts King Jalis Ironhammer with arms folded. *''Eternal Bookah'': Obtained by reaching Rank 10 in the Asura Title Track. Depicts a Golem. *''Eternal Slayer'': Obtained by reaching Rank 10 in the Norn Title Track. Depicts a Norn in Bear Form. *''Eternal Agent'': Obtained by reaching Rank 10 in the Ebon Vanguard Title Track Depicts Captain Langmar raising her sword. Skill Hunter *''Eternal Tyrian Skill Hunter'': Obtained by earning the Tyrian Elite Skill Hunter title. The trophy is a bronze statue of a bowing Mursaat. The insignia is the icon for the Signet of Capture. *''Eternal Canthan Skill Hunter'': Obtained by earning the Canthan Elite Skill Hunter title.The trophy is a bronze statue of a bowing Shiro'ken. The insignia is the icon for the Signet of Capture. *''Eternal Elonian Skill Hunter'': Obtained by earning the Elonian Elite Skill Hunter title. The trophy is a bronze statue of Palawa Joko, bowing. The insignia is the icon for the Signet of Capture. *''Eternal Legendary Skill Hunter'': Obtained by earning the Legendary Skill Hunter title. The trophy is a signpost with maps of the three continents hanging from it. The insignia is the icon for the Signet of Capture. Survivor *''Eternal Survivor'': Obtained by earning rank 3 in the Survivor title track. The trophy is a bronze statue of Dwayna. The insignia is a pair of crossed scrolls. Treasure Hunter *''Eternal Treasure Hunter'': Obtained by earning rank 7 in the Treasure Hunter title track. Depicts a locked chest surrounded by gold and gems. Vanquisher *''Eternal Tyrian Vanquisher'': Obtained by earning the Tyrian Vanquisher title. The trophy is a map of Tyria draped over a stand. The insignia is the vanquished territory icon - a golden helmet, shown face-on. *''Eternal Canthan Vanquisher'': Obtained by earning the Canthan Vanquisher title. The trophy is a map of Cantha draped over a stand. The insignia is the vanquished territory icon - a golden helmet, shown face-on. *''Eternal Elonian Vanquisher'': Obtained by earning the Elonian Vanquisher title. The trophy is a map of Elona draped over a stand. The insignia is the vanquished territory icon - a golden helmet, shown face-on. *''Eternal Legendary Vanquisher'': Obtained by earning all three Vanquisher titles. Wisdom *''Eternal Source of Wisdom'': Obtained by earning rank 7 in the Wisdom title track. Depicts a table covered in books and two bookshelves. PvP Titles Guild Vs Guild *''Eternal Champion'': Obtained by earning rank 3 in the Champion title track. Depicts a map of the PVP isles. Hero's Ascent *''Eternal Hero'': Obtained by earning rank 8 in the Hero title track. Depicts a map of the PVP isles. Hero Battle *''Eternal Commander'': Obtained by earning rank 3 in the Commander title track. Depicts a map of the PVP isles. Random or Team Arena *''Eternal Gladiator'': Obtained by earning rank 3 in the Gladiator title track. Depicts a map of the PVP isles. Notes *This monument looks different from the other four monuments. It does not appear as a tapestry over a brick wall, but it's rather a water-like ethereal surface (with or without a statue floating in it, depending on your achievements) with an endless tunnel leading into the darkness behind it. *The appearance of this monument changes as increasing ranks of the Kind Of A Big Deal title are acquired. So far, this is the only monument known to change appearance depending on the owner's achievements. *Filling all of the five monuments (20 Miniatures, 5 Companions, 5 Titles, 5 Armor sets and all 11 types of Destroyer Weapons) seems to boost the appearance by 1 rank (e.g. having Kind Of A Big Deal Rank 2 with a full Hall will display the Monument of Honor as if you had Kind Of A Big Deal Rank 3). This boost however is observed not to occur in some yet unspecified cases.